


Jinn's hot tip

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cuddling During Sex, F/F, Futa Weiss, Light BDSM, Vaginal Sex, cuddling after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: What would you prefer? Simply looking up good sex positions or letting an all knowing blue lady tell you what you should use?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Jinn's hot tip

“Side-to-side. Jinn it sound like your about to teach us some long forgotten trendy dance move..”

Sure Ruby knew that snickering at her girlfriend’s words wasn’t exactly the most appropriate response right now, especially when the advice Jinn was sharing with them came without a question prompt, but the silver-eyed huntress couldn’t help herself as she struggled to stiffen her giggle by covering her mouth with her hand and turning away from the being of knowledge. An act which earned the snickering huntress a shared custody of the glare Jinn had initially been giving Weiss.

“21 years old and you still snicker like a child who still laughs at the word, ‘but’, maybe I shouldn’t be telling the two of you this if Ruby is incapable of acting her age.” Jinn said, quickly robbing Ruby of her impromptu giggle fit as she went back to sitting upright on the bed she shared with her girlfriend. “Now that’s better, and if you have a problem with the name you can take it up with the rest of your race Weiss.” Not looking to risk irking the charitable being of knowledge any further, Weiss raised her hands in defeat and refrained from speaking any further, leaving Jinn free to continue to instruct the couple.

“Thank you. Now unless you two have any more interruptions to get out of the way…” Jinn stopped, hovering silently as she waited to see if the two woman had any snarky inputs to add. Once she saw they were speechless though a small smirk spread on her face as she continued her words. “You two are free to get started, now if you would Ruby.” Jinn outstretched a hand to the scythe-wielder who promptly perked up at the mention of her name.

“Oh right!” Ruby said, quickly hopping down from their bedside and getting down on her knees in front of her girlfriend. Once there, Ruby took a few seconds to drink in the delicious sight of her girlfriend’s exposed body on display for her. The woman’s exposed and adorable B-cup sized breast on display plus Weiss’s flaccid cock that was currently greeting her. Eager to change that though, Ruby placed a quick kiss on the tip of her girlfriend’s penis. An action that earned an immediate squeak from her partner. “Ahh, your still so cute Weiss.” Ruby said, looking up at her girlfriend with a warm smile as she did. 

Weiss was about to chastise Ruby for the comment, but the words as well as the glare Weiss had been preparing were quickly lost as Ruby brought the tip of Weiss’s dick to her mouth so that she could begin to lick it. Still keeping eye contact with her girlfriend the entire time, Ruby continued to slowly lick the sensitive tip as she slowly dragged her hand up and down her girlfriend’s hardening shaft. All the while coaxing out a few small moans from Weiss who was biting down on her bottom lip in a vain effort to keep her moans concealed.

“Well it’s nice to see you haven’t forgotten my lessons Ruby, and It’s apparent your girlfriend is quite pleased as well.” Jinn said, altering her position so that her stomach was facing the ground and her knees were bent so that the soles of her feet were directed towards the ceiling. She didn’t much care for being called out for enjoying Ruby’s attention, but Weiss wasn’t about to let Jinn’s words distract her from the enticing image below her. Finished with her taste test of her girlfriend’s dick, Ruby transitioned from tasting Weiss’s tip to now sucking on it, earning a pleased shudder ridden breath from the pleasured ex-heiresses. Letting out a small hum as Weiss ran one hand through her black hair, Ruby began to bob her head up and down Weiss’s cock, making sure to continue using her hand to reach the rest of Weiss’s shaft she couldn’t reach with her mouth. 

Making sure to never look away form the pools of silver that belonged to her girlfriend, Weiss let out a pleased groan as she reached up with her free hand and began to massage her B-cup sized breast with her free hand, running her hand up and down the surface of her breast so she could coax out more pleasure for her to enjoy. She was just getting to enjoying her girlfriend’s mouth when suddenly Weiss caught a blue hand rest atop Ruby’s shoulder. Robbing the white haired woman of the lustful eyes that had been gazing into hers.

“That will be enough for now Ruby. You did such a splendid job I think its only fair that Weiss reward you…” Jinn said, pausing her sentence as she turned her face away from Ruby so she could meet Weiss’s face, the blue woman greeted with a brief confused expression from the ex-heiresses due to her wondering why she had Ruby stop. “Right Ms. Schnee?” Once Weiss finally realized what she was supposed her befuddled expression faded away and was instead replaced with a devious grin as she turned her gaze towards her kneeling girlfriend’s. Her grin only growing wider as she was greeted with Ruby’s beet red face, it was obvious Ruby had some idea as to what was about to happen and she was excited at the prospect of it. 

“That sounds like a splendid idea Jinn…” Weiss said, stopping her sentence short so she could settle into their bed. “That is…if your up for it Ruby?” She accentuate her invitation by patting the unoccupied section of their bed, an act that triggered her girlfriend’s semblance and resulting in Ruby suddenly appearing in the free real estate that Weiss had been offering. 

That would be the last decision Weiss would allow Ruby to make for the rest of the night. Once Ruby’s body met with the free space next to her, Weiss would quickly secured Ruby’s hands above her head with her glyphs and ensured her legs were restricted by securing her feet as well.

“Just a precaution that's all, wouldn’t want you running off on me now would we?” Weiss asked, reaching down for her girlfriend’s rose red panties so she could lightly trace Ruby’s labia lips with her fingertips, an action which earned an immediate ecstasy laced moan from the captured woman. Going off how excited Ruby was to join her girlfriend in their bed, and her lewd moans escaping her mouth, it was obvious that running was the last thing on Ruby’s mind and Weiss knew that, no she was just following the instructions Jinn had given her before.

“It’s nice to see you’re such a quick study Weiss, and it seems your girlfriend is also quite thrilled to see so. Make sure to keep it up.” Jinn said, her smile growing wider as the fruits of her labor continued to bear as Weiss quickly pulled down Ruby’s rose red bra keeping her C-cup sized breast in on one side so her tongue was free to lightly tease the exposed nipple.

“WEISS!!” Ruby called out, her eyes squeezing shut as Weiss’s tongue continued to flick off the sensitive nub while her fingers focused on moving in a circular pattern across Ruby’s clit, the soft material of her panties rubbing on her clit sending an extra sensation of pleasure through her body. Weiss may not have been applying too much force, but just the light contact of her tongue and fingers plus her restrictive condition were enough to give Ruby’s lust a violent kick start as evident by the very noticeable damp spot forming on the crotch of her panties. She was excited to have more from her girlfriend, but just as soon as she had started, Ruby found the incredible sensation her girlfriend was giving her had quickly vanished. Her clit was no longer being teased and she had lost her lover’s tongue on her very erect nipple. If that wasn’t bad enough, Weiss had turned off her glyphs so that her leader was now free to move.

Ruby wanted to complain about the loss of her pleasure, but her words were quickly robbed from her ass Weiss moved for the woman’s panties and grabbed the waist band of them.

“You aren’t going to be needing these right now…” Weiss said, never breaking eye contact with her girlfriend once she had it as she began to slowly pull the stained undergarments down. Save for a small whimper as her panties continued down her legs, Ruby stayed quite through the whole painfully slow process. “No, I have a more appropriate use for them right now.” Weiss said once the soaked undergarments were in her hands. She had broke eye contact with her girlfriend so she could better admire the evidence of her girlfriend’s arousal, but she didn’t allow herself to be distracted for long though. She quickly fashioned her girlfriend’s panties into a gag and held it in front of Ruby’s mouth. “Open…” Ruby followed her girlfriend’s instructions and offered no resistance as her girlfriend inserted her panties and tied them together behind her head. 

“Deviant…well done Weiss.” Jinn said. “Now I trust you know where to go from here.” Feeling confidant in herself, Weiss let out a small chuckle as she moved Ruby’s arms behind her back and once again activated her glyphs around Ruby’s wrists. Leaving her unable to use her hands. She then laid the restricted huntress on her side and pressed Ruby’s body up against her, allowing a small moan to escape her lips as she enjoyed the feeling of Ruby’s breast pressing up against her own. “Don’t forget to spread her legs, a wider point of entry will make insertion easier.” 

Eager for what was about to come next, Ruby let out a small whimper as Weiss followed Jinn’s instructions. 

“And one finale thing before the fun begins…” Jinn said, hovering over to where the couple so she could fix something. She then readjusted Weiss leg so that her foot was closer to her own ass and her knee was bent and facing the ceiling. “Remember to push off your foot so you give your thrust some extra force.” With her words spoken, Jinn retreated away from the couple.

“Thank you Jinn, now then…” Weiss said, giving her blushing girlfriend a warm smile as she began to slowly insert her penis into Ruby’s pussy. Both woman let out a satisfied moan as they were finally able to fully enjoy each other, Weiss enjoying her girlfriend’s tight pussy stretching to welcome her cock and Ruby enjoying the warmth from Weiss’s penis gracing the inner walls of her cunt. The two were already in desperate need of more pleasure, so Weiss opted to forego a slow rhythm and instead began to wildly thrust in and out of her girlfriend’s pussy. Never settling on a steady rhythm thus leaving Ruby incapable of becoming accustom to her girlfriend’s powerful thrust.

Ruby was truly in heaven right now. With Weiss’s hand grabbing a handful of her ass as she thrusted in and out of her plus her hand wrapped around her back, Ruby was incapable of leaving the ex-heiresses embrace without Weiss’s consent. Which was how she loved it, her hands restricted behind her back Ruby was completely at Weiss’s mercy. Her neck exposed and free for the ex-heiresses to suck on and kiss at will. Her breast were left undefended and completely free for Weiss to fondle when she pulled her hand from Ruby’s ass. Her body was Weiss’s to use, and that was just how she wanted it.

It was also how Weiss wanted it as well. She loved that her leader and lover was happy to surrender her body to her not out of obliges or her name, but because Ruby wanted Weiss. Ruby wanted Weiss to bite down on her neck and leave a visible mark on her neck. Ruby wanted Weiss to slap her ass as she continued to fuck her. Ruby wanted to feel Weiss’s hand claw at her back as she fought to keep her orgasm from rocketing out of her. Weiss knew Ruby wanted all this, and that only heightened her lust as she continued to fuck her.

She had noticed a few things that could have been improved upon, but Jinn knew better than to interrupt this tender moment between the two woman. Their were a few incoherent words from Ruby, but aside from that room was free from any words and only filled with the sounds of love and lust. Also considering she could tell both women were going to reach their end together, Jinn had decided that she should allow the couple to enjoy some alone time together. 

There were no warnings, no pleads for permission, and certainly no debates on whether to pull out or not, there was only a loud cry of ecstasy as the couple reached their explosive end together. Keeping her girlfriend pressed tightly against her, both woman enjoyed their lover’s quaking body up against them as Weiss continued to release her pent up load into Ruby’s pussy, the sensation of Weiss’s cock heightened as Ruby’s pussy clamped down on her cock. 

A few silent minutes of quaking had passed until Ruby finally felt her hands were free of her girlfriend’s glyphs around her wrist. Now free and her satisfaction fulfilled, Ruby reached up and finally undid the knot so that she could pull her panties out of her mouth. 

“Ahh…Well that was fun! We’ll have to remember to thank Jinn later for that sug…Weiss?” Ruby asked, interrupting her own sentence after catching wind of the sounds of snoring coming from her girlfriend. Weiss had fallen asleep, her arm still wrapped around Ruby’s back while her other hand was now resting gently on the leg that was placed over her. Letting a small giggle be her response to her satisfied girlfriend, Ruby placed a small kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead right before she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s back, letting out a satisfied sigh as she soon followed her girlfriend’s lead and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
